


Nightmares:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Daughters, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Happy, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace had nightmares about her kidnapping, What does she, Steve, & Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Nightmares:

*Summary: Grace had nightmares about her kidnapping, What does she, Steve, & Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

_“I got your daddies, Now they are dead, You are too, You Little Brat !”, Rick Peterson said to her, as he raised his gun, & fired a shot._

 

Grace Williams woke up with a start, & she had tears in her eyes. The Little Girl immediately want her fathers, just because they make her feel better, & safe. She just wants to feel that again. The Younger Williams went to their bedroom.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were up & alerted. They heard sniffling, & found their little girl crying, & sniffling. The Couple urged her to climb up on the bed, & be next to them.

 

“Gracie ?”, “Monkey, Are you okay ?”, They each ask her with concern. They hugged their child, & she calmed down once she is in their arms, & had settled down. She immediately felt better, & was just happy. Once, She had controlled herself, she told them this.

 

“I had a nightmare that the bad man, who took me had killed you guys, & left me all alone”, she snuggled, & cuddled against her. They welcomed her instantly into the warmth of the hug. “It’s okay, We are here & never leave you”, Steve promised her, “We are here forever, Monkey”. They shared another hug.

 

“We love you, Monkey”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed her head, & his lover mirrored his gesture, “We sure do, Little One”. “Love you too, Daddy, & Danno”, & fell asleep instantly. The Couple watched her for a few minutes, & they shared a kiss, “She will be fine”, & Danny agreed. They fell asleep, joining her in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
